


Guardian of Water Dancer

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avatar!Shiro, M/M, Naked!Lance, Water bending, dancer!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not be afraid of him. </p><p>For he has been your Guardian. </p><p>Watching over you in exchange to witness your dances. </p><p>He cares for you very deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of Water Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this. Since I actually didn't like how it came out. But, I'm also obsessed with dancer Lance and there needs to more Shance in life. 
> 
> Ugha, I still don't like how this came out, but I'll try harder next time. Hopefully one of you out there will enjoy this. 
> 
> Again, as I've been warning in all my stories. I am new/old to this. I'm rusty, please don't mind how weird the writing is. I'm trying to figure out this crap. 
> 
> ALSO HOW THE QUIZNAK DOES THIS TAGGING STUFF WORK?!?!?!?
> 
> [Update!: This has been beta by themoddernhobbit!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVELY!]

Lance shivered, when the last of his clothing slipped from his shoulders, revealing brown skin that glowed in the full moon’s light. In front of Lance, the water sparkled brightly as if greeting Lance with cheers and applause for what would be happening tonight like so many nights before. After flexing his fingers, Lance couldn’t help the hum of delight when the power of water pulled him closer.

Lance walked forward, a soft moan escaped him, as his feet touched the cool water, making him walk just a bit faster in order be surrounded by it. Looking farther into the distance, Lance saw the reflection of the moon shimmer in the sea. They were a silent audience that waited patiently for Lance to perform his show.

“Well, can’t keep my fans waiting.” Lance thought, before he started. Lance pulled the energies of the water, making the sparkling ocean shudder before it moved to Lance’s commands. Slowly, the water that surrounded his body left him, forming a swirling vortex around him. Another soft noise escaped Lance lips as the cold wind touched his bare skin, tingling everything before leaving him.

Like every night Lance started out slow, swirling the water around him gently before making different streams breach out and float around him. Only when he made the water dance, he allowed his body to move. Gently moving to the sound of the ocean with his hips moving and his hands waving. As he progressed, he commanded the water to move faster and to make different streams to swirl around him. He caused the streams to look like the little spirits that could be seen dancing in the forests.

Lance marveled at the power he was able to do on this night. It was only on full moons that Lance could make these large performances. Only on those nights could Lance truly show the beauty of his bending, his bending that only the moon and sea would witness. It was like a gift of sorts, a gift to the two entities that gave him the abilities that he had today.

Lance felt his body moving faster, making twirls as he danced along with the water. The freedom and power was addicting, Lance felt as if he could fall into this feeling forever. Unfortunately though, things don’t last forever and all dances must pull the curtain to signify an end.

With quick movements the sea started to swarm back to Lance’s body in a way that it looked like it would crash into him like the waves onto the rocks of the shore. Yet, no such thing happened as the water continued to consume the water bender. Once Lance was covered in a layer of sea did he snap his arms and hands out, making the water spread out like wings on his back. Lance let out a breath, allowing his hold on the water falling away, making the water break like glass. The small droplets rained down into the ocean causing ripples to occure in the unnaturally calm sea.

Everything froze for a moment as Lance caught his breath and allowed himself to relax in the sea’s relaxing embrace. Around him it seemed like time flowed back and the waves crashed into the shore in loud crashes as if they were applauding Lance.

“Why, thank you.” Lance whispered to the water, turning around in order to get back to the shore. But, something made the water bender stop, as a soft light reflected deep within the forest that was just beyond the pile of clothes he left behind. Lance frowned, moving back a bit until he heard the soft whispers of the moon above.

“..Do... not... be afraid... Guardian... only watches... watched from the very beginning... protects you... cares very... deeply for you... do not be scared...” came the whispers of what sounded like a woman. It surprised Lance, but at the same time the stories of the past told of a woman who became a moon spirit in order to give back the life the moon has blessed her with. The stories that she would use to help guide those who are lost or scared.

“If you say so, Moon Goddess.” Lance mumbled, hoping that the goddess could hear him. If the soft chuckles that vanished in the wind was any indication than Lance didn’t know what was.

“I know.... I know you’re out there.” Lance called, fumbling his words a bit as he nervously looked towards the forest. He felt like an idiot talking out in the open like this, towards a thing that apparently, as the moon goddess placed it, was his Guardian. But, a part of Lance wondered who his Guardian was. Who was the person that watched over Lance as he danced into the night for the ocean and the moon.

“Can you show yourself?” Lance asked, waiting a bit for an answer. So far, nothing came, making Lance wonder if his Guardian was actually a spirit, until the water around him started to ripple. Globs of water rose from the surface before forming into a shape, freezing itself, then landing gently back down to make floating lotus blossoms that surrounded Lance.

“Oh shit, that’s romantic.” Lance thought, turning red at the beautifully crafted flowers. Picking one up, Lance studied the blossom in awe and wonder. “He’s a master at waterbending.” Lance thought, wondering if that was how the other found him. Lance was curious as he looked into the forest, he placed the flower back into the water to float around with the others.

“Can you show yourself to me? ….Please! ” Lance asked, sounding close to begging. The Guardian didn’t say or do anything, they continued to remain in the shadows. Lance felt his heart drop a bit, before making his way out of the water. Lance glanced back, making sure to give the beautiful, ice flowers one last look before leaving. 

Lance walked over to his clothes, picking them up off the ground, and bringing them close. Just as he was about to place them on, he heard a loud boastful laughter from an unfamiliar voice. Lance freaked out, using his clothes to cover himself, feeling humiliation hot on his face. Lance was about to bolt when suddenly the ground around him, shook as if it was moving below him. Lance gasped as the sand seemed to part ways, causing him to sink out of sight, protecting and shielding him from sight.

“WAIT A MINUTE! EARTH BENDING AS WELL!” Lance thought, silently freaking out, but he stayed quiet when he heard voices coming closer. From what Lance could gather, it just seemed to be a group of people having fun as they spoke about food and drinks. Lance buried his face into his clothes to prevent any noise that may come out and give away his position. He continued to wait until the voices were gone, then the sand started to open up and lift him back up from the hole he was in.

“Wait a minute, no one can do more than one bending...” Lance thought, staring down at the sand before looking into the darkness.

“Avatar Takashi Shirogane?” Lance whispered, gaping at the sudden realization.

This time, it only took a second for his mysterious Guardian to respond. Out of the shadows, a man with hair that was black as raven’s wings with a touch of snowfall white for his bangs. Gray eyes stared warmly, as well as guilty, towards him as the taller, larger man walked towards him. The metal of his arm glowed in the moon’s light, making Lance realized that it was his arm that he saw in the darkness of the trees.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to startle you... or spy on you.” he spoke, his voice so smooth that it made Lance want to melt in a puddle of goo. Seriously, it should be illegal how smooth his voice was.

“I.. I... Um... Avatar Shirogane... I don’t know what to say.” Lance spoke, bowing a bit in respect. This made the other shake his head and kneel down in order to be at Lance’s eye level. One hand of flesh and the other metal touch Lance’s shoulder, making a shiver run down his spine at the feeling of warmth and cold. It was something that Lance knew he could get addicted to.

“Please, call me Shiro.... May I know the name of the one who dances so beautifully each night?” Shiro asked, making Lance just want to scream at this man. Seriously, who says that shit in this day and age? “Quiznak, he is a romantic!” Lance thought, alarmed as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“La... Lance, my name’s Lance.” Lance introduced, before panicking as he was still naked. He was naked in front of the avatar... OH GOD, SHIRO HAS BEEN WATCHING HIM DANCE NAKED ALMOST EVERY NIGHT! THE AVATAR WATCHED HIM DO NAKED DANCES! THE AVATAR KNOWS WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE NAKED AND HE'S STILL NAKED! Lance squawked, making Shiro jump in surprise as Lance quickly curled into a ball in embarrassment. As if sensing what was happening Shiro couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his person leaning over to cover Lance, making Lance close his eyes as he felt the warmth of the other’s body cover him.

“You’re going to make me fall for you...”

“Then fall.”


End file.
